Mince Pies & Mistletoe
by ElaineDex
Summary: AU One Shot Fluff for XMAS - It’s Christmas Eve and Major Lorne is having difficulty using his mistletoe. Will he fall forfeit or can someone save him from the Atlantis festive Truth or Dare madness?


Date : 23.12.2009

Title : Mince Pies & Mistletoe

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of 1

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/OC

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU One Shot - It's Christmas Eve and Major Lorne is having difficulty using his mistletoe. Will he fall forfeit or can someone save him from the Atlantis festive Truth or Dare madness?**

SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~

"You have to be kidding me," Major Evan Lorne muttered as he opened the brown paper bag and saw the sprig of mistletoe inside.

He took a deep calming breath as he pulled out the said mistletoe and the accompanying dare card and read :

_**You must kiss (on the mouth for two minutes straight) at least one person, by Midnight tonight and get them to sign your dare card for confirmation or reveal the name of your first pet - everyone had a first pet so do not try to deny that you did!**_

Lorne groaned and raked a hand through his hair.

He didn't know which was worse, stalking the women of Atlantis to try and get one of them to kiss him - this wouldn't be easy as he was extremely shy and not exactly confident where the female species was concerned - or admitting to everyone at the Christmas Party tomorrow that his first pet had been an earthworm called Rod.

Sighing again, he shoved the mistletoe and dare card into his jacket pocket and tossed the bag into the trash.

Knowing that humiliation was imminent he set off to try and discover what some of his friends and colleagues had as their dares and to see if he could get one of them to swap with him - not strictly within the rules, but needs must!

OoOoOoO

"Bake mince pies and get at least two eaten and your dare card signed as proof by Midnight tonight or you have to tell everyone how many people you have slept with!" Dr Ellie Harrison cried, outrage clear in her tone and on her face as she read her dare card.

"Who writes these things?" she asked of Dr. Rodney McKay who himself looked a little pale after reading his own dare card and producing a small black leather whip from his brown paper bag.

"I…uh…" he stuttered and Ellie sighed and shook her head.

"I'm off to the mess hall…I have pies to make…ridiculous…I don't have time for this…" she said, leaving McKay to his own troubles and he made a small whimpering noise which she didn't hear as she left their lab.

OoOoOoO

Lorne did not feel at all comfortable as he loitered with intent outside of the women's changing room door in the gym.

He really had no clue of the best way to go about completing his dare without getting thumped and his hopes that someone would swap dares with him had been quashed earlier in the day.

He fingered the mistletoe in his pocket and swallowed hard as Teyla and Kate Heightmeyer emerged, their hair freshly washed.

"Oh, Major…" Teyla greeted him, her expression telling him that she was clearly questioning his close proximity to the doorway.

"Hi.." he said a little too over brightly and both Teyla and Kate looked at one another and then at him before Kate said,

"Are you alright Major?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine…" he said, his cheekbones colouring as he offered them a weak smile and then moved swiftly away and all but jogged down the corridor.

Teyla and Kate watched him go, their brows furrowing before they looked at one another again and shrugged.

"Men can be very strange creatures at times," Teyla said and Kate laughed in agreement.

OoOoOoO

Ellie swiped her hand across her forehead, not realising that she had left a trail of icing sugar along her skin and into her hairline as she smiled at the mound of mince pies that she had just finished baking.

The mess hall chef that day, Captain Franklin, raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"You really think that you're going to get all of those eaten by midnight?" he asked dubiously and Ellie pouted at him.

"Sure…why not?" she asked and he shrugged and turned away from the misshapen and decidedly dodgy looking mince pies.

Ellie bit her lip as she began to doubt her creations, but she shook off her doubts and picked up the plate of pies and turning to Franklin said,

"Why don't you be the first to sample one and sign my card?"

"Oh no…no way…I just watched you make those babies and there is no way that I am taking one," he replied, moving away and Ellie glared at him.

"Fine…be like that then," she said, leaving the mess hall with her prized mincers.

Plastering a smile on her face she headed off to find some takers.

OoOoOoO

Lorne glanced at his watch and shook his head. He could not believe that the day was almost over and he had still not plucked up the courage to ask someone for a Christmas snog.

"You suck," he told himself resignedly as he made his way to his favourite painting spot which was on the East Pier.

He didn't relish the thought of having to tell everyone about Rod, but he was fast running out of time and if he was totally honest, he was now weary of chasing a kiss that was obviously not going to happen.

He stepped out onto the pier, the sharp cold of the night air hitting him and he breathed in deeply and moved forward, deciding to just enjoy the last hour of Christmas Eve in peace, alone with his thoughts.

He could hear soft music drifting toward him on the slight breeze, coming from somewhere above where someone was playing a CD and he smiled as he heard strains of Silent Night.

He looked out toward the ocean and it took a few moments before he realised that he could hear something else besides the soft crooning of the carol singers and he glanced over his shoulder as the noise seemed to get a little louder.

Frowning, he moved toward the end of the wall and peeked around the corner, his eyes widening as he saw a small figure sat cross-legged and sobbing on the pier edge.

As he moved a little closer he realised that it was in fact Dr. Ellie Harrison whom he knew worked with McKay.

"Doc…?" he spoke softly, not wanting to startle her.

Ellie turned her head and then looked quickly away again and he saw her swipe at her face with the backs of her hands. It was then that he also spotted the plate of mince pies on the ground beside her.

Ellie cleared her throat, but her voice still sounded small and uneven as she said,

"Major Lorne…how are you?"

In her mind she cursed the fact that someone as good looking as him had to come along when she was in such a state.

"I'm…good, thanks," Lorne lied, inching closer as he added, "What are you doing out here, are you warm enough?" and when she looked up at him he motioned to her clothing, which consisted of a wrap around dress with a white lab coat over the top.

Ellie looked away and rubbed her arms absently.

"I'm alright thank you," she said, beginning to realise that she was getting quite chilly.

Lorne could tell that she was anything but alright and he shrugged out if his jacket and dropped it around her shoulders.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and Ellie looked at him in surprise, snuggling into his jacket gratefully as she replied,

"No…please, take a seat."

Lorne moved the plate of mince pies to one side and sat down, his legs hanging over the edge of the pier.

"So…what's with the pies?" he asked after a brief silence and Ellie cringed.

"My Christmas Dare…make mince pies and get at least two eaten…" her breath hitched and she swallowed hard before continuing, "Unfortunately someone has put about a rumour that my cooking sucks and no-one would take one…" her bottom lip wobbled and Lorne's eyes widened as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her voice muffled.

Lorne regarded her and he hesitated a moment before reaching out a hand and placing it gently on her back.

"I'll try one," he offered and felt Ellie go still.

She raised her head from her hands a little and peeked at him.

"You…you will?" she asked and Lorne shrugged.

"Sure…I'm sure they taste great," he assured her, reaching for a pie from the plate.

Ellie held her breath and watched in nervous anticipation as he raised his chosen pie to his lips and took a tentative bite.

"Mmmm…s'good," he said eventually, his mouth full and he realised that his white lie had been a good move when Ellie's face broke into a huge smile.

"Really?" she beamed and he nodded and shoved the rest of the small pie into his mouth and all but swallowed it whole to get rid of it more quickly.

He forced a smile, watching as the petite brunette reached into her lab coat pocket and produced her dare card and a pen.

"If you could manage one more you could sign my card and then I don't have to tell the truth tomorrow…you would save my life Major…honestly!" she said and Lorne's smile wavered, but he caught himself in time and reached for another pie.

"I'd be honoured," he said, ramming the second pie into his mouth whole and chewing vigorously before closing his eyes and swallowing in a lump.

"Mmm…mmmmm," he said, smacking his lips together for effect and as he re-opened his eyes, Ellie laughed and handed him her dare card and pen.

He signed his name and put the number of pies he had eaten and then spotted what her truth forfeit would have been if no-one had taken any.

"How many people you've slept with," he commented, "That's a little personal isn't it…who writes these things?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Ellie said, taking her card and pen from him. "Luckily you have saved me from having to reveal the staggering amount of men who have shared my bed," she rolled her eyes at him and he wasn't quite sure what to make of her statement.

"I was kidding," she said, her face sobering as she took in the look on his. "I mean there hasn't been…um…never mind," she shook her head as heat stung her cheeks and Lorne smiled at her.

"I'm glad I could help," he said and Ellie looked back at him, their eyes meeting and holding and both wondered how they had over-looked the other for so long.

Eventually Ellie was the first to look away and she tucked a stray curl behind one ear before saying,

"You managed to get your dare all done I take it, otherwise you wouldn't be so calm and collected," she laughed a little, then looked back at him when she realised that he hadn't answered her and she saw that he was staring out at the ocean.

"Major?" she pressed and he looked back at her.

"Call me Evan," he said, then added, "and no…looks like I'm going to have to reveal the name of my first pet…highly embarrassing in front of all your military colleagues…" he trailed off looking glum and Ellie twisted around to face his side.

"Well what do you need to do?" she asked. "You helped me out after all, is there nothing I can do to help you?"

Lorne looked at her again for a moment and then also shifted position so that he sat facing her.

He reached out and into his jacket pocket and Ellie fought the shiver of excitement as she felt his fingers brush her side as he retrieved his dare card and the sprig of mistletoe.

He kept hold of the latter and handed her his card.

"Kiss on the mouth for two minutes straight…hmmm…." she said, reading out loud.

"Its okay," Lorne said, "I don't expect you to…" he trailed off as she interrupted him.

"Set your watch," she instructed and Lorne raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a stop watch on that military gizmo don't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"You need a full two minutes so go on and set it," Ellie prompted and Lorne laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Ellie," she said, watching him and then as soon as he nodded she leant forward and covered his mouth with hers, her hands finding their way to his shoulders to steady herself.

The kiss was gentle at first, their mouths teasing until Lorne forgot himself and let his tongue glide along her lips and Ellie all but melted against him, her soft sigh allowing him access to her tongue and both moaned as his twirled against it.

All too soon Lorne's watch blipped, signalling the end of the two minutes and they pulled apart reluctantly.

They stared at one another until Lorne's eyes dropped to her parted lips and he felt a strong surge of desire at the realisation that the kiss had obviously affected her as much as it had him.

Clearing his throat he reached for her pen and handed it to her.

She signed his card but they remained silent, both a little stunned by the way Christmas Eve was turning out.

"Thanks for helping me out," Lorne said eventually and Ellie bit her lip.

Before she could think too deeply about her actions, she leant forward again and took his face in her hands, her mouth meeting his again and she kissed him long and hard and it took him only a moment to respond, his arms going around her this time, drawing her closer against him.

After some time, Lorne pulled his mouth from hers and moved his lips to her ear, nibbling at the soft lobe as he whispered,

"What was that one for?"

Ellie smiled and shivered against him.

"Well, you did eat two of my pies even though I know you hated them," she replied, her smile widening as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

"How did you know?" he asked, his cheekbones colouring and Ellie kissed his cheek, thinking how sweet he was.

"I had one earlier and they are pretty rotten," she informed him and Lorne shook his head at her, feeling a little lost for words.

"But you're a very nice man for doing what you did," Ellie said and Lorne grinned.

"Since we're admitting things," he said after a couple more teasing kisses, "My first pet was an earthworm called Rod."

Ellie smiled at him, pleased that he had confided his truth in her.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? The guys would never let me live that one down," Lorne replied just as a few flakes of snow began to fall.

Ellie looked up and let out a squeal of delight.

"Snow! I adore snow!" she said excitedly and Lorne regarded her, the sudden thought that he could come to adore her popping unexpectedly into his head.

Ellie looked at him as the flakes began to fall a little thicker and she suddenly stood and pulled him up to stand before her.

"My turn again," she said, moving in close to him and pressing her hands to his chest before she stood on her tip-toes and whispered into his ear.

"When I take you to bed you can rest assured that you will be the first…and that's my truth."

Lorne looked at her, wonder in his blue eyes. He reached out and tangled his hands into her hair and tipped her head back and just before he claimed her mouth again he said huskily,

"That is the best Christmas present I could ever have. Merry Christmas Ellie..."

The End


End file.
